


Winter Court

by Dark_Puck



Series: We Can't Afford to be Innocent [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/pseuds/Dark_Puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Organization has two of Rufus' Turks, and he plans to get them back. Unfortunately for him, in order to get to the Organization's stronghold, he must negotiate with the only person in Hollow Bastion with the power to move between the worlds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Court

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place after both [Permafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312374) and [Diamond in the Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948447). I recommend that _Permafrost_ be read prior to this work.

Rufus hated dealing with Maleficent.

While not _necessarily_ a usurper, she still ruled the kingdom that was his by birthright. Unfortunately, the witch had made it plain that his continued existence depended upon her unopposed rule.

He supposed he should consider himself lucky the terms of their bargain hadn't altered as he aged.

One day, he vowed. One day, he and his Turks would be strong enough to drive her out. But until that day arrived, he would suffer her presence.

And now, he might get the better part of dealing with her.

Finally, the doors to the audience chamber swung ponderously open, indicating the ruler's— the _temporary_ ruler's — readiness to see them.

With Reno on his left and Rude on his right, each a step behind him, Rufus strode in. Tseng have be proud, he thought as he bowed at the waist. He'd kept his expression blank on seeing the witch seated on Father's throne, even as she had the temerity to look astonished by his visit.

"Well, if it isn't the deposed prince," she greeted them.

Rufus struggled to keep his teeth from clenching. So it was going to be one of _those_ interviews.

"Mistress of all Evil," he greeted her in turn — it was the only title he knew her to claim.

She smiled briefly, and then the smile fell away. "But you are short two of your loyal guards! Never say they were overcome by the Heartless."

He felt Rude bristle, but the older boy held his tongue.

"Not the Heartless," Rufus said. He allowed his anger to show. "The traitors have taken Tseng and Elena."

Raised and trained by Tseng, Rufus saw Maleficent's fingers tighten around her staff — her only outward reaction to his words.

Despite her calm demeanour, however, her rage burst forth, sending her raven into flight and making Reno flinch. "And how did this come to pass, one-time prince?"

As one, Reno and Rude stepped forward to flank Rufus — they, too, heard the danger in her tone.

Rufus raised his chin. "The Organization has been trying to capture me since I was five," he said. "We must be victorious every time. They need only win once."

For a moment, Rufus thought the witch would deem that unacceptable: she had kept Tseng under her personal tutelage for thirteen months, and was twice as interested in Elena.

But Maleficent was no fool.

Her grip on the staff loosened, and Diablo soon landed on his accustomed perch. "And you wish a favour from me, Prince Rufus?"

"I do, your Wickedness," Rufus said. A little flattery couldn't hurt anything, right?

The witch looked positively _delighted_ at this statement. Leaning forward, she asked, "Would you deem this favour worth your crown?"

Rufus met her eyes— and called her bluff.

"Yes."

To his surprise, she began to laugh. "You are worthy of your father's crown, after all!"

Reno growled and stepped forward, but Rufus caught him without taking his eyes from Maleficent. "Tseng, Elena, Reno, and Rude — all of them have deemed my life worth more than theirs. How can I hold my kingdom higher than such loyalty?"

Maleficent applauded; her staff remained upright despite this. "Oh, bravely spoken, my prince! So you wish my aid in rescuing your missing vassals?"

The witch was old and canny; he couldn't afford to forget that. "I do," he said.

Her smile vanished as thought it had never been. Rufus, still holding Reno, felt the redhead tense. "And think you to turn my power against the men who deposed your father?"

"My battles are my own," Rufus answered, refusing to quail in the face of her displeasure.

"Then what would you ask of me, O prince?"

"Passage only, O queen," Rufus answered. "Safe passage to their stronghold, and safe passage out for myself and my allies, together or one by one as the situation demands."

He left as little open to interpretation as possible; tales of fairies and their courts had lulled him to sleep nearly every night after Maleficent's arrival on their world.

Judging by the amusement on her face, he had missed something anyway, but for the life of him he couldn't think of _what_.

"Worry not, O prince," said Maleficent. "I'll not take your crown from you. But," and her hellish yellow eyes glittered, "you will owe me a favour, Rufus of Hollow Bastion."

Rufus bit back a bitter correction.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to both Corinth and Aly again for encouraging my madness; thanks also go to Ferret for planing the idea of Maleficent as Rufus' evil fairy godmother in my head. The idea may or may not come out in this work, but is it not _perfect_?


End file.
